The More They Stay the Same
by Juice in the Box
Summary: Sequel to "The More Things Change." Daisuke's suffering continues until Taichi appears to make things a little more interesting. And what's Jun doing stealing the show like that? Taisuke yaoi.


This is the sequel to "The More Things Change" and while it would be best to have read that prior to reading this, its not required. It is once again Taisuke yaoi and I still do not own Digimon. Pity.

* * *

Daisuke was still a little beside himself as he walked down the street towards the Laundromat, his sister's laundry basket begrudgingly in his arms. How had she found out about his secret anyway? He had been so careful when he was with…

"Hey there Daisuke, what's up?" came a familiar voice from just up ahead. The redhead looked up to see none other than Taichi standing at the door of the Laundromat, his own laundry in hand.

"Taichi-senpai!" he cried, jogging ahead to meet the older boy. "What are you doing here?" he asked eagerly.

"A water pipe burst in the basement of our building and the laundry room kinda flooded." the older boy laughed casually. He eyed Daisuke's basket and held the door open for him, gesturing for them to go inside.

Blushing, Daisuke nodded in thanks and walked in ahead of the brunette. There was silence for minute or two as the pair of them set about getting their washing machine ready. Being teenage boys, they always had a bit of trouble with such things.

"Er, Dai, is there something you're not telling me?" Taichi asked while they were loading laundry into the machines.

The redhead jumped a bit and looked over at his idol, confusion written across his features. "What? Why do you think that?"

"Well that laundry…I mean its totally fine with me if you cross dress, but I just wouldn't have expected it of you."

Daisuke's face burned intensely red as he realized Taichi had chosen to say this while he was holding up a pair of pink panties. "No! These are my sisters!" he blurted out, causing the few other occupants of the room to stare at him strangely. Realizing that given the situation, that excuse didn't really make things much better, Daisuke swallowed his embarrassment and threw the what remained of Jun's laundry into the machine and started it. The rest of the customers returned to their own business, while Taichi simply looked amused.

Head cocked to one side, "And you're doing your sister's laundry why, exactly?" Taichi asked, a knowing smirk set on his face. "Don't tell me its out of the goodness of your heart - what's she got on you this time?"

The redhead squirmed a bit, but decided it would be better to simply tell the truth. "Jun kinda, sorta…found out about us. I'm convinced she's a witch or something." he stated matter-of-factly.

Taichi chuckled to himself and started his own machine. "Oh is that so? And what did she when she found out?"

Daisuke pouted dramatically and rested his head on the top of the washing machine, "She basically made me her slave for the next month. This is my first job."

"Heh, remind me never to let Hikari and Jun become friends."

As they had been speaking, the other customers had been steadily trickling out through the door and it was at this moment that Taichi noticed the very last one leave... Smiling mischievously and with a gleam in his eye, Taichi spun Daisuke around and pulled their bodies together. The redhead yelped in surprise, but soon found himself melting into the bliss that was Taichi's mouth.

"Mnnn, senpai…" Daisuke sighed breathily, once they parted, his eyes beginning to glaze over dreamily.

Taichi smiled and hoisted Daisuke up so that he sat on top of a washing machine

"I don't think this is going to work for me at all." Taichi growled possessively, "If you're going to be anyone's slave, then its going to be me." He moved forward so that he was positioned in between Daisuke's legs, causing the redhead to swing them around and lock them about Taichi's supple waist.

As much as he was enjoying where this was headed, Daisuke hadn't completely lost it quite yet. "Taichi-senpai, we really shouldn't - other people."

"There's no one else here now." his boyfriend countered swiftly.

"People can look in from the street."

"That just makes me harder." Taichi growled huskily.

"A security camera-"

"I don't see one."

"It could be hidden!" Daisuke suggested desperately. He was losing an argument for the second time that day, though admittedly he didn't mind nearly as much this time around.

"Then they'll enjoy the show. Now enough talking!" the brunette ordered, recapturing his boyfriend's lips in a steamy kiss. Daisuke moaned into it as Taichi's expert tongue did its work.

"Heh, I'm not going to have much to blackmail you with if you keep putting on displays like this." came Jun's voice suddenly from the entrance, where she stood smiling smugly, a slight blush tingeing her face. "Oh don't stop on my account; you won't even know I'm here." she cooed perversely as the pair broke apart.

Taichi burst out laughing, his easygoing nature allowing him to jump from one thing to the next without much difficulty. Daisuke was not so fortunate.

"Jun what the hell, why are you here!?" he yelled, jumping down from the washing machine to confront his demonic sibling.

She raised her arms defensively as the spit-fire that was her brother advanced, "Hey, hey I just wanted to make sure that you didn't ruin my clothes, that's all. I had no idea that this is what I'd find. Nice tent by the way." she added, nodding at the redhead's shorts.

Daisuke turned bright red and dashed behind a dryer. "You, I -argh!" he sputtered, embarrassment winning out yet again.

"So do you two come here often?" she asked, turning to Taichi and waggling her eyebrows at the brunette. He laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, all the time. There's no better lovenest than a deserted Laundromat." he replied offhand.

Jun smiled and nodded. "Heh, you're my kinda man. I officially approve of you molesting my little brother. Now then," she continued, taking Taichi's arm and leading him towards the door, "There's some stuff about Daisuke that you probably don't know…I consider it my duty as his older sister to tell you about them…" she eyed the still-cowering redhead. "Lets step outside for a bit shall we?"

Amused, Taichi happily followed her, to Daisuke's shock.

"She just stole my Taichi-senpai!" he cried and rushed frantically after them to do damage control. "Why did someone have to go and invent older sisters!?"

* * *

Pervy Taichi is win! Reviews are love and the world needs more love so… *pointed look* Also, hi Wind! =P


End file.
